As en la manga
by Waldo47
Summary: Por más fuerte que parezca, la debilidad de un persona se hace visible cuando sufre por amor.


Estar en la cama pasada la medianoche sin poder dormir, aún a sabiendas de que mañana habría una reunión para decidir a quién elegir como objetivo en el mementos no le era de ayuda. Y a ella, a pesar de dictaminar el horario de la reunión, ciertamente no le importaba eso. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de atacar constantemente lo que sentía. Su atracción hacia ese chico, hacia ese comodín alto y con pelo rizado era total. Pero también sabía que las demás lo buscaban al mismo tiempo y eso dificultaba enormemente sus intentos de acercarse por lo que, así como tantas otras veces, se puso a recapitular sus pros y contras.  
Claramente no era la más popular de todas. Tampoco la más tierna y apenas tenía conocimientos de informática. Cocinar no se le daba del todo bien y su jardinería era mínima. Y si hablamos de su cuerpo bueno... al menos no estaba en último lugar. Lo único que, según ella, le ganaba a las demás era en inteligencia y liderazgo, algo que no la iba a ayudar en su intento de conseguir su carta, su comodín.  
Cada vez que se juntaban lo pensaba en los momentos de silencio, cuando veía que alguna de ellas se le acercaba y le coqueteaba sutilmente, o cuando se reían de forma dulce y suave de las bromas que hacía. Y siempre los ojos de las demás buscaban los de él y él les devolvía la mirada con el mismo sentimiento al que ella denominaba interés, gusto, amor. Pero cuando las demás se callaban y ella tomaba las riendas de la charla, él la miraba fijamente como si esperase que de allí saliera la cosa más madura, la más inteligente y la más determinada del mundo. Pero la mirada de ese chico no demostraba el mismo sentimiento que le daba a ellas. Era respeto lo que le daba. Y eso le molestaba.  
Lo que ella daría para que él la mirara como a las demás. Con esa mezcla de sentimientos que seguramente encantaba a las mujeres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa mirada suave y cálida, pero al mismo tiempo letal.  
Pero eso era imposible. Ella no era capaz de competir contra las demás. Todas la superan en el amor y lo que ello conlleva por lo que golpeó la almohada y escondió su rostro en ella. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y el sueño no se hizo esperar...  
Sonó la alarma con gran estruendo. Giró su mirada a la mesita de luz de la derecha solo para ver el reloj con sus números rojos titilando al son de la melodía. Con mucha pereza alzó su mano y la estiró para acallar el molesto ruido que surgía del reloj. Sin embargo no se levantó al instante, sino que contempló el techo por varios minutos sin saber que sentía en esos momentos. Era como si su cuerpo y mente hubieran llegado al punto de no sentir para evitar dolor. Para evitar ver que no iba a llegar a nada y que nunca conseguiría el comodín que completaría su baraja.  
Su cuerpo quitó las sábanas que la cubrían completamente y procedió a mover las cortinas que impedían la entrada del sol. Pero su cara se iluminó de sorpresa al ver que la estrella apenas salía de su escondite en el horizonte para dar paso a un nuevo día. Volteó su cabeza hacia el reloj y este marcaba las siete de la mañana. Se preguntó por qué colocó la alarma a esa hora, pero le restó importancia al asunto. Se dirigió al baño y procedió a deshacerse del pijama con el que había dormido la noche anterior, y luego observó con detenimiento su cara desencajada. Su pelo desprolijo, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas denotaban los vestigios de una velada poco agradable para ella. Sonrió levemente sin saber por qué. Y aún con la sonrisa en sus labios prendió la regadera y dejó que el agua recorra su cuerpo con total libertad, llevando así sus penas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
Su baño fue uno de los más largos que pudo recordar. Se secó con lentitud y se colocó su típica blusa de vestir y su abrigo color turquesa. Acto seguido se colocó el pantalón capris y luego su infalible cinturón negro cerrando sendas prendas con firmeza. Para completar su vestimenta se calzó sus zapatos de taco bajo que contrastaba enormemente su figura agraciada.  
Nuevamente se miró al espejo y hurgó en sus facciones algo que delate el caudal de lágrimas que liberó la noche anterior. Suspiró de alivio al comprobar que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y que sus mejillas volvían a ser las mismas de siempre. Sus ojos rojos que siempre mostraban madurez e inteligencia ilustraban ahora el vacío absoluto que ella sentía en ese momento. Y la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios en un vano intento de disimular sus sentimientos solo acentuaba más lo que ella sentía.  
Una vez terminada su tarea se retiró del baño y fue hasta su comedor para agarrar todo lo necesario antes de partir. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y vio ante sí una habitación blanca con múltiples muebles y decoraciones en sus paredes. Sin embargo su alrededor no le era de interés en lo más mínimo. Conocía su casa como la palma de la mano. Asi que ignoró su entorno, tomó su cartera y se dirigió sin miramientos a la puerta de salida, la cual abrió con brusquedad. Apenas dió un paso fuera de su hogar sintió que una sensación, un sentimiento la abandonaba. Un sentimiento que ya no era muy importante.  
Las calles de Tokyo siempre estaban concurridas de gente haciendo infinidad de cosas distintas. Por un lado estaban aquellos peatones, idiotas y desconsiderados si le preguntaban a ella, incapaces de ver que había más gente a su alrededor y se tomaban su tiempo para examinar las vidrieras o ver los comerciales en las grandes televisiones. Por el otro estaba a la mayor parte de los habitantes de la ciudad, que si bien no eran menos desconsiderados que los otros ciudadanos, ayudaban a que las calles sean más transitables. Y después de todos ellos estaban los vendedores. Siempre gritando que habían nuevas ofertas o persiguiendo a alguien sin descanso hasta que compres su producto o vean que eres una causa perdida. Pero lo que usualmente sería un suplicio para esta chica, no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto mientras caminaba por las calles iluminadas bajo el sol del mediodía. Y quizás fuera por el hambre voraz que sentía o porque recién se dió cuenta de la hora que era, pero se sorprendió al verse caminando hacia un establecimiento de comida llamado 'Diner'. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la anteúltima mesa que había, aunque con ciertos inconvenientes ya que olor a comida la nubló por un segundo. Una camarera se le acercó y ella le dió su orden, la cual tomó con una sonrisa dulce. Miró su alrededor con cierto desinterés. Las paredes pintadas de color marrón oscuro llenas de dibujos, pinturas y fotografías de famosos. Las mesas y sillas cubrían la mayor parte del lugar. La cocina ocupaba el cuarto restante junto a un pequeño recibidor donde se apreciaba un hombre escribiendo en una computadora.  
Mientras esperaba la comida se dió cuenta de que no recordaba nada del recorrido que hizo. La chica estaba desconectada del mundo que la rodeaba y parecía que no había forma de poner los cables en su sitió. Miró su cartera y de allí sacó un pequeño cuaderno con anotaciones y dibujos sobre sus enemigos, el cual comenzó a ojear de manera lenta.  
No supo si por mera casualidad su pedido coincidió con la hoja que tenía delante o simplemente ella se había quedado observándola por un rato, pero la alteró levemente al verlo otra vez. Agradeció a la chica por traer su comida y comenzó a comer lentamente mientras observaba el monstruo que tenía delante. Las anotaciones al costado del dibujo no hacían más que recordarle lo difícil que fue. La sensación de desesperanza mezclada con desesperación la inundó poco a poco al pensar en cómo ella casi fue dejada atrás por sus compañeros, aunque al final se hubieran arriesgado para salvarla. Aún la recordaba con claridad a la sombra que se hacía llamar 'Reaper'...  
Medía tres metros de alto y una túnica color violeta lo cubría completamente. En su torso habían dos cadenas que se cruzaban formando una cruz y en sus manos habían dos revólveres que usaba para disparar sin tregua a sus presas. Por último, y lo que ella consideraba más espeluznante, en su cabeza había un saco cubierto de sangre con un solo agujero por donde se veía un punto blanco. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar absolutamente todo. Pero todo estaba en el pasado y decidió pasar nuevamente de página.  
Con un inconmensurable esfuerzo mental se deshizo de las horribles imágenes que asediaban su mente, y se dispuso a terminar su simple comida. Su mente estaba en blanco y sus movimientos en automático. Su mirada se posaba en una hoja en especial a la que ella había llegado de forma inconsciente. Solo el dibujo de una carta comodín le devolvía la mirada con burla. Eso logró que sonriera con tristeza ya que ella pensaba en que todo estaba perdido e iba a resultar imposible completar su baraja. Cerró el cuaderno con un movimiento agraciado y terminó de tragar su alimento y pidió la cuenta, la cual pagó con suma rapidez. Guardó su cuaderno respirando cierto aire de resignación y procedió a dirigirse a 'Le Blanc', lugar de la reunión.

Su andar era lento y tranquilo mientras observaba a las demás personas a su alrededor. No había nadie que reconociera aunque tampoco es que conocía a mucha gente, pero siempre se solía encontrar con muchos estudiantes en sus caminatas al escondite de su grupo. Aunque tampoco le interesaba hablarles en lo absoluto. Un simple movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza sumado a una sonrisa era la forma en la que ella respondía los saludos.  
Llegó a la puerta del establecimiento que la saludaba con un cartel rojo que rezaba la palabra 'Cerrado' y la abrió con rapidez. Cruzó el umbral, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a un hombre con camisa rosa y pantalones caqui sentado frente a la barra. Era el guardián de Ren, Sojiro Sakura.

-Están todos arriba esperándote, señorita- Respondió antes de que ella haga su pregunta.- No es normal verte llegar tarde a estas reuniones.-

Ella simplemente rió nerviosamente ante ese comentario que la había agarrado con la guardia baja. Con paso lento y dudoso se encaminó hacia las escaleras, y el miedo comenzó a florecer en su pecho cada vez que sus pies se adelantaban el uno al otro. Pudo escuchar las voces alegres de sus compañeros en el piso de arriba animándola indirectamente a subir y como estas se hacían cada vez más fuertes con cada peldaño que escalaba. Finalmente llego al final de la escalera y observó con cierto aire nervioso la imágen que se le presentaba frente si.

Todos estaba allí sonriéndole con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectación.

-Tardaste lo tuyo.- Comentó riendo un Ryuji sentado en un sillón pegado a la pared.

-Nos tenías preocupados.- Acotó Yusuke que se encontraba parado al lado del rubio.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Ann mientras se sentaba en una cama en la esquina derecha de la habitación.

-Claramente no, Ann. Debe de estar perdida en su cabeza.- Respondió Futaba desde uno de los bancos. Extrañamente estaba sentada en cuclillas.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?- Preguntó educadamente Haru. -Déjalo para después, Haru. Tenemos que ponernos al día con el mementos.- Respondió un gato de color negro que estaba en medio de la mesa. -Joker, ya están todos aquí. Es hora de discutir nuestro siguiente objetivo.-

-Teniendo en cuenta que estamos esperando que nuestra incursión en aquella estación espacial haga efecto en el padre de Haru, procedamos a realizar los encargos que mishima nos comentó. Hace un par de días recibimos el mensaje de un hombre de mediana edad haciendo trampa en un juego, causando odio y locura entre los jugadores. Shinya, el jugador prodigio, ya le enseñó a Ren como vencerlo usando el arma. Solo queda eliminarlo una vez que esté derribado. ¿Alguna duda?- Concluyó el felino. Todos se limitaron a una afirmación con la cabeza. -Excelente. Pongámonos en marcha.-

-¡Esperen!- Exclamó una voz tranquila. -Quiero eliminar a un enemigo, el mismo de aquella vez.- Confesó emanando un aura de confianza y poder a medida que iba hablando, logrando que sus amigos se deshicieran de su cara de shock a excepción de Makoto.-Se que piensan que estoy loco, pero se que podemos vencerlo si lo hacemos juntos. La última vez apareció con el factor sorpresa de su parte y atrapó a Makoto dejándonos en una clara situación de desventaja al no tener parte de la estrategia del equipo.- Observó a la ojirroja fijamente y esta simplemente miró a otro lado apenada.-Si bien somos más fuertes que la otra vez y contamos con la inclusión de Haru al equipo, además del crecimiento exponencial que tuvimos, no quiero tomar esta decisión por mi mismo. Quiero que ustedes me digan que desean hacer.- Terminó mientras posaba la mirada en cada uno de sus compañeros.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación y la duda inundaba el ambiente. El único que parecía libre de duda era Ren, que buscaba inspirarles confianza y fuerza a sus compañeros, en vano. Los segundos pasaban lentos y el líder de la banda ya comenzaba a descartar la idea hasta que vió a Makoto acercarse a la mesa y poner un cuaderno, más específicamente, una página con el dibujo del Reaper y múltiples anotaciones alrededor de él. Ella levantó los ojos y encontró los de Ren, solo para sorprenderse al ver una mezcla de admiración y cariño en sus ojos. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y cortó contacto visual con él, asegurándose que nadie notó eso. Afortunadamente fue así.

-Bueno, dado que la última vez me atrapó mientras escapabamos y no pude hacer absolutamente nada, quiero mi revancha.- Declaró con cierto dejo de molestia en su voz.- Así que yo estoy dentro. No es como si tuviésemos elección tampoco. Esa sombra nos va a perseguir de forma indefinida hasta que la derrotemos.- Acotó con resignación.

-Ahí tienes un punto, Makoto. Si Joker tiene un plan y tu lo perfeccionas, tendremos una abertura en la cual podamos ganarle sin extender la batalla.- Morgana miró a los demás.- Vamos, como si tuviésemos algo mejor que hacer. Además, la brutalidad de Ryuji podría sernos útil, sin contar que podría distraerlo huyendo en la dirección contraria si la cosa se pone fea.

-¡¿Planeas usarme de carnada, bola de pelos?!- Dijo el rubio mostrándole el puño. Pero antes de que Morgana respondiese, suspiró antes de comentar -Sin embargo, Mona tiene razón. Me apunto. ¿Los demás están de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron con lentitud.-Bien, esperemos a que la terminal esté menos concurrida. Mientras tanto, ¿vieron la página? Las cosas se han puesto al rojo vivo y por lo que veo Haru está pasando un mal momento. Perdona por todo el revuelo.

-Oh, no. No te disculpes. Estoy agradecida de poder hacer algo al respecto. En realidad yo debería de pedirles perdón por los inconvenientes.- Inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-Eso es muy formal, Haru. Relajate un poco, somos tus amigos.- Comentó risueña Ann. -Además, no hemos tenido problemas en general.-

-Es verdad. Somos un símbolo de la justicia por todos lados. Es como si hubiésemos tomado el rol de la policía para atrapar a aquellos que están escondidos de la ley. Somos tigres acechando a nuestra presa en u-

-Eres demasiado raro Inari. Mejor dedicate al arte y no a las relaciones sociales.- Interrumpió Futaba. -Savage...- se escuchó una voz amortiguada desde abajo.

-Oh, ¿Así que nos despertamos con este humor? ¿Piensas ir así al Mementos en nuestra misión? Ren, dile que se calme o no iré a ningún lado...-

Makoto observó cómo la discusión entre ellos dos comenzaba a tomar forma y sus distintos amigos empezaban a tomar parte de ella. Eso la hizo sonreír vagamente. Incluso se rió cuando Yusuke hizo el amago de retirarse de la sala hasta que Joker y Ryuji lo detuvieron.  
Sin embargo, la sensación de felicidad duró muy poco. El miedo y la incertidumbre volvieron a trepar hasta su cabeza y giraban en torno a ella como satélites, emitiendo sus ondas todo el tiempo. El recuerdo de ser atrapada por ese monstruo... El recuerdo de cómo casi fue abandonada por sus amigos... Se sintió en una montaña rusa, justo antes de la caída en picada. El corazón comenzó a comprimirse por el vértigo y su respiración se aceleró con rapidez. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó una voz a su derecha sobresaltando a Makoto. Ella observó su alrededor con alivio al ver que había vuelto al punto de partida. Seguía en la habitación con sus amigos, y para su suerte todos seguían charlando y no habían notado lo que le pasó. -Makoto, ¿Me escuchas?- Ella miró el origen de la voz para encontrar a Ren a su lado, mirándola con extrañeza.

-¡S-si! ¡E-estoy perfectamente!-

-Mh, claramente mentir no es algo que te salga bien. Incluso desde que llegaste has estado fuera de foco, perdida. ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar hoy?-

Makoto sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder levemente mientras ella trataba de mantener la vista a Ren. Sin embargo, rompió contacto visual al instante al sentir que su respiración volvía a acelerarse. -Si. Tengo miedo.- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

-No hay nada que temer. Somos más fuertes que antes e incluso tenemos Haru con nosotros. Tenemos un plan y el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado.- Aseguró Ren.-Además... No dejaré que te vuelva a pasar eso.- Aseguró mientras se levantaba e indicaba a los demás que era hora de irse.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica se sonrojara levemente. Observó como todos agarraban sus cosas y ella hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de sonreír discretamente. El grupo de jóvenes bajó la escalera haciendo ruido y se dirigió a la puerta de salida del establecimiento, no sin antes despedirse de Sojiro. Y sacando las grandes cantidades de personas que subían a los trenes, no tuvieron muchos inconvenientes en su trayecto hacia su destino. Una vez llegado a la entrada de la estación de tren, el grupo se reunió en torno a Ren.

-A veces no entiendo por qué los trenes siempre están llenos de gente. ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde y sigue habiendo la misma cantidad de gente que a la mañana!- Se quejó Ryuji luego de soportar el asfixiante viaje.

-Tienes toda la razón. Odio mucho el transporte público.- Concedió Ann.

-Oh vamos, ya terminamos el viaje. Cuando volvamos va a haber menos gente.- Sonrió Haru. -Por ahora centrémonos en nuestra misión. Ren, en todo este trayecto no nos has dicho nada respecto a ese plan que tenías. ¿Puedes compartirlo?

-Si, el plan es... muy arriesgado. Yo y otro voluntario serviremos de carnada para ser atrapados por él, para que luego los demás lo ataquen en el momento más oportuno: Cuando nos atrapé y crea que ganó.-

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad esperando que sea una broma. Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Ryuji se acercó a su líder y lo miró con atención.

-C-Chicos. No está bromeando. Lo dice en serio.-

-No me parece un mal plan. Si bien es inteligente, no esperará que lo ataquemos aun habiendo dos de nosotros ahí.- Intervino Futaba.

-Ah claro, tu lo dices porque no pelearas contra él. Tu simplemente te sentarás detrás de nosotros y verás cómo hacemos el trabajo. Que egoísta de tu parte.- Expresó con disgusto Yusuke.

-¡Esto es una locura! Es demasiado arriesgado y nadie se ofrecería para tal locura. Y tengo que decir que Yusuke tiene razón Futaba. Apenas y te acercas a nosotros cuando estamos frente al enemigo, así que no opines sobre esto.- Ann se apresuró a callar a Futaba.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que no aporto nada al equipo? Te olvidas que soy YO quien les dice las debilidades y fortalezas de los enemigos sin tener que arriesgarse a probar cada elemento. E incluso soy capaz de otorgarles bufos. ¡Soy el support de este equipo!- Replicó notablemente enojada.

-Ch-Chicos no hagan este escándalo. No se peleen de esta manera. Calmense por favor.- Se apresuró a contener la pelea Haru, aunque en vano. Ellos ya tomaron vuelo y las acusaciones de los errores y fallos de cada uno comenzaron a volar por el aire.

Ren suspiró y comenzó a perder interés en la discusión formada. De haber sabido que su plan iba a llevar a una discusión de este estilo, se habría callado. Miró a su derecha y vió a Makoto mirando al cielo con cara de concentración.

-Sabes... Tu plan no está del todo mal. Solo que ellos tienen miedo de ser elegidos por tí para ser la carnada. Por lo demás no es mal plan. Al ser tú parte de esa misma carnada, la flexibilidad en torno a debilidades y fortalezas puede darte la ventaja y proteger a la persona mientras los otros lo emboscan. Sin embargo, necesitarías a alguien capaz de recibir daño y devolverlo con tal de generar una distracción.- Concluyó aún mirando el cielo. Cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos y contempló con decepción a sus amigos que seguían en su eterna pelea. -Yo iré.- declaró Makoto frente a los demás, quienes estaban escuchando el sarcasmo de Ann hacía el rol de Futaba.

-Oh claro que eres de ayuda. ¡Nos ayudas para decirnos que fallamos o estamos con algún efecto alterado! Cómo podríamos darnos cuen- Su boca se cerró al terminar de procesar las palabras de Makoto. Todos simplemente giraron la cabeza hacia ella y la observaron con extrañeza.

-Yo iré.- Repitió con confianza. -Soy la más cualificada para esta situación. Además de que mis habilidades están orientadas a la defensa, puedo recibir daño y curarnos si la situación lo amerita. Obviamente ustedes tienen miedo de enfrentarse contra él, pero yo ya experimenté lo que es estar bajo el manto de esa sombra. Y créanme, no hay nada más que miedo y soledad dentro de eso.- Terminó con tranquilidad. A pesar de que sus facciones no denotaban ninguna expresión, su mirada reflejaba una frialdad nada envidiable al hielo y llegando a asustar a Futaba logrando que se escondiera tras Ann y Ryuji.

Ren posó su mano en el hombro de Makoto y con autoridad digna de un líder se irguió al lado de ella -Entonces ya está decidido, el plan es simple. Lo mantendremos a raya y ustedes lo atacarán por sorpresa. Lanzaré una ráfaga de fuego cerca de su posición para indicarles el momento de atacar, pero necesito que ustedes estén atentos por si la situación se complica y tienen que intervenir antes de lo esperado. ¿Alguna objeción?- Preguntó con seriedad al grupo, a lo cual futaba levantó la mano con timidez. -¿Futaba?-

-Los shippeo demasiado. Simplemente quería decir eso.- Comentó al dúo.

-Ohh si, completamente de acuerdo. Juntos harían buena pareja.- Elogió Ann riendose de la situación. -Todos pensamos eso.-

La sinceridad de sendas jóvenes sorprendió sobremanera a Joker, sacándole una risa nerviosa de sus labios. Por otra parte Makoto simplemente se quedó muda ante tal comentario por parte de ellas, y la mirada llena de furia y vergüenza que les dirigió fue bastante evidente para que no hablasen más del tema. Para su desgracia, Ryuji se acercó sonriendo y colocó su codo en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras levantaba las cejas en señal de insinuación.

-Que buen plan que tuviste, Ren. Te aseguraste una cita con Makoto y la disfrazaste con la excusa de derrotar a una sombra.- Provocó el rubio, ganándose una mirada cómica de su amigo.

-Es que tú no lo entenderías ya que no sales con ninguna chica. Para tener a una buena chica, tienes que impresionarla primero.- Replicó entre risas.

-Augh, tenías que decir eso. Buen comeback igual.- Se resignó bajando la cabeza con pesar y apenado de la risa de los demás.

-Bueno, ya es hora de ir a Mementos para comenzar la operación. Y solo para que quede claro, Ren tiene razón Ryuji. Deberías salir con alguna chica.- Bromeó Morgana antes de dirigirse a la entrada del subterráneo, el cual fue seguido por el grupo de jóvenes mientras se reían de la situación.

Una vez usada la aplicación y dentro de uno de los pisos de Mementos, el grupo se paró en una zona segura. Tanto Ren como Makoto acordaron ir a pie por los raíles con el objetivo de ser un blanco más fácil para la sombra en cuestión. Futaba por su lado les aseguró que los iba a seguir constantemente con Prometheus y les iba a avisar cuando el Reaper estuviese cerca.

Antes de partir, Ren se giró al equipo que lo miraba expectante. -Simplemente quiero decirles dos cosas. Primero, confío plenamente en ustedes y sé que cumplirán el plan al pie de la letra. Y segundo... en caso de que nos pase algo y las cosas no salgan como se planeó, salven a Queen. Es una orden y no quiero dudas respecto a esto último.- Los miró duramente disuadiendo cualquier intento de cuestionarlo. -Dicho eso, nos retiramos. Vamos Queen.- Concluyó dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose al siguiente piso, siendo seguido por la muchacha.

Ya en las vías sendos jóvenes se pusieron a caminar en un silencio sepulcral, cada uno con sus sentidos alerta por cualquier señal de peligro. Sin embargo las sombras comunes se apartaban asustadas de su camino apenas se acercaban a ellas, dándoles un sentimiento de seguridad por el nivel de fuerza en el que se encontraban. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el aburrimiento comenzó a ganarle a Ren que se aburría de ver los bizarros paisajes de Mementos. Su mente empezó a divagar en múltiples pensamientos y se acordó de lo que Ann y Futaba dijeron respecto a él y Makoto. Buscó a su compañera y la vió observando una esquina más adelante con poco interés, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente e inclinó la cabeza a un costado, ligeramente más arriba de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos mirando?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Ah!- Gritó agudamente y se alejó de Joker.-¡Joker! ¿Crées que es un buen momento para asustarme así?- Le reprendió con una mirada llena de vergüenza y odio, a la par de que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

-Ohhhh, disculpame. No era mi intención.- Replicó con malicia en sus ojos. - Aunque he de admitir que no esperaba esa reacción de ti.- Rió con suavidad.-No conozco mucho de ti, así que creeme que es una sorpresa escuchar ese grito.

Queen frunció el ceño ante tal comentario e indignada siguió su camino a través de las largas vías de tren mientras ignoraba los intentos de charla por parte de su compañero. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Joker intentaba infructuosamente disculparse con ella por el susto de recién, hasta que súbitamente se rindió y guardó silencio. Sendos jóvenes deambularon por los túneles sin un rumbo fijo, logrando sentirse perdidos luego de múltiples giros y bifurcaciones. Como resultado decidieron sentarse a un costado del camino y, aprovechando que las sombras de bajo nivel escapaban apenas sentían la presencia de ellos, esperar pacientemente al objetivo. Ambos se encontraban mirando al piso y sumidos en sus pensamientos con un silencio de misa acompañándolos, hasta que Joker decidió romper el silencio.

-¿...Me odias?-

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió confundida Queen ante tal pregunta, logrando que ella observara con extrañeza a su acompañante.

-Pregunté si me odias.-Contestó con un dejo de tristeza mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Ehh, no. No te odio en lo absoluto…-Respondió insegura, y con extrañeza intentó sacarse la confusión.-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Joker tomó aire y levantó su mirada al techo. -Bueno, digamos que son muy pocas las veces que hablamos. Y cuando lo hacemos simplemente me diriges la palabra lo justo y necesario, como si realmente no quisieras hablar conmigo. Además, siempre que te miro a los ojos desvías la mirada a otra parte e intentas entablar conversación con los demás. ¿Soy muy feo para que hagas eso?- Preguntó al aire sin esperar alguna respuesta en particular.

-No, no eres feo. Todo lo contrario. Eres muy lindo, superas con creces a la media.- Respondió despreocupada y sin esperar algún agradecimiento por parte de su líder continuó.- Y no, no te odio. Simplemente no se habrá dado la oportunidad de que hablemos como es debido.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres salir mañana a almorzar a Diner?- Sugirió esperanzado el chico.

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer. Los exámenes están muy lejos y me vendría bien algo de relajación. Cuando terminemos esta operación hablaremos más del asunto, ¿Te parece?- Finalizó sonriéndole al muchacho.

-¡S-Si!- Respondió con rapidez mientras observaba embelesado a la jóven.

Luego de unos segundos decidieron reanudar su marcha, acompañados de un silencio sepulcral que se adueñó del ambiente y sus mentes. Caminaron en círculos con tedio y cansancio hasta que Joker suspiró y llamó a Oracle.

-¡Oracle! ¿Me oyes?-

-...- No hubo respuesta por parte del otro equipo.

-¡Oracle, necesito una respuesta! ¡¿Están bien?!- Se apresuró a llamar de nuevo.

-...zzzz- Se escuchó un ronquido del otro lado.

Joker se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro largo y pesado. Miró al techo del túnel por unos segundos y se giró a su compañera con hastío. Hizo una señal con la cabeza al camino de la derecha y ambos prosiguieron su marcha con el nuevo objetivo de volver al piso superior y despertar a sus compañeros. Reiteradas veces Joker intentó contactarse con Oracle, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta de ella. Ronquidos y algunas que otras palabras ininteligibles.

-A veces me preguntó si se toman en serio estas cosas.- Comentó el joven con cansancio.

-Entiendo como te sientes, a veces son irremediables. Pero no puedes culparlos, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí abajo como para que todos se hayan quedado dormidos. Ten en cuenta que nuestra percepción del tiempo cambia en este lugar y lo que parecen minutos para nosotros terminan siendo horas para ellos, y viceversa.- Explicó con calma.

-Si, entiendo eso. El tiempo transcurre de forma extraña en cada uno de los pisos de este lugar. Aunque tambi- Joker no terminó la frase.

-¿Joker?- Preguntó mientras Queen lo miraba con extrañeza. -¿Sucede algo?-

-... Guarda silencio un minuto.- Ordenó con fuerza.

Ella se quedó confundida y acató la orden perpleja. No entendía por qué súbitamente su líder paraba en seco y adoptaba una posición de cautela, como si esperase ser atacado en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar aquello que puso nervioso a Joker. Solo el silencio de Mementos le llegó. No entendía que había escuchado él y la incertidumbre comenzó a trepar en su cerebro. Hasta que con sorpresa pudo escucharlo.

Era lejano, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Era frío y pesado como un glaciar. Era espeluznante, capaz de congelar la sangre del más valiente. Era como escuchar a la muerte viniendo a por tí.

Makoto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su médula espinal. Manos y piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatina y su respiración se alteraba rápidamente. Con miedo absoluto miró a su líder en busca de apoyo moral, pero no lo consiguió.

-...Cadenas.- Afirmó nervioso Joker. Miró a su acompañante con una mirada de desesperanza y cerró los ojos para pensar.

-Te-T-Tenemos que huir Joker. Tiene q-que haber alguna manera d-de poder escapar indemnes de esta situación.- Se apresuró a decir Queen al ver que demoraba demasiado tiempo en pensar.-Por favor Joker, huyamos.- Suplicó alterada. El sonido de cadenas comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, dándoles la señal de que eso se acercaba.

-¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó Joker aún sin abrir los ojos.

Ella lo miró com sorpresa muda, y con tristeza al ver que fue ignorada respondió.-Si…-

Al escuchar la afirmación, el chico abrió sus ojos y le dijo con seguridad.-Entonces manos a la obra.-

Dicho eso se giró al lado contrario del sonido y comenzó a correr. Queen rápidamente lo siguió a través de las vías, girando a la derecha o a la izquierda cuando Joker lo hacía. Ellos sabían que eso nunca se iba a detener a respirar. Eran su presa, y él no deja escapar fácilmente lo que quiere. No importa qué tan rápido huyas o que tan resistente seas. Una vez que te atrapa no hay escapatoria.

Luego de un tiempo corriendo frenéticamente, Joker se hizo a un costado y tomó de la mano a su compañera llevándose con él su cuerpo. Queen se quedó sin aire ante tal cambio brusco y se arrodilló para recuperarse. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza vió un pared con grietas frente a ella dándole a entender que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Buscó a su compañero para preguntarle qué demonios hacían y lo vio haciendo un hueco en la pared con su pistola en uno de los costados. Mientras tanto las cadenas se oían cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Está cerca! ¡¿Por qué frenas y haces un hueco en la pared?!-Susurró alterada.

Joker no respondió al llamado urgente de su compañera, sino que se limitó a seguir su arduo trabajo. La pared le oponía resistencia y la sombra estaba cada vez más cerca, presagiando una muerte inevitable si no lograba romper la pared. Por cada golpe que daba con la culata de su arma, las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes y los escombros caían al suelo. Pero al ritmo con el que golpeaba la pared, él los alcanzaría rápidamente.

Cuando las cadenas se oyeron cerca del dúo, el joven logró por fin romper una parte del muro lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasase. Tomó una de las piedras del suelo y la tiró con fuerza a la bifurcación de más adelante. Sin perder apenas segundos empujó a su compañera adentro, entrando él al segundo siguiente. Acto seguido procedió agacharse y en cuclillas se aproximó a Queen, quien yacía en el suelo luego del fuerte empujón.

-Aléjate del borde y no dejas que te vea. El debe pensar que nos fuimos.- Susurró.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y asombro y siguió su consejo alejándose del hueco. Sendos jóvenes se apoyaron contra la pared opuesta del hueco y esperaron en silencio a que pasara la sombra, cuya presencia se hacía cada vez más notoria. El eco de las cadenas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente. Hasta que súbitamente las cadenas dejaron de oírse y el sonido de algo deslizándose en el viento hizo acto de presencia.

Queen miró a Joker y este le devolvió la mirada. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y el corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. El miedo era evidente en los muchachos que se limitaron a mantener la mirada del otro a la espera de que su plan funcionase.

La sombra por su parte se detuvo frente a la pared agrietada y comenzó a golpear suavemente con el fin de averiguar si estaban escondidos allí. Ante esto Queen desvió la mirada aterrorizada y retrocedió hasta chocar con su compañero, quien posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica con el fin de tranquilizarla. Ella se exaltó levemente para luego dejarse llevar por la sensación de confort que le producía el saber que no estaba sola. El miedo y la desesperación desaparecían conjuntamente con la respiración que se normalizaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente él dejó de golpear la pared y el sonido del viento deslizándose se escuchó nuevamente, solo que esta vez se alejaba más y más. Queen, aliviada al ver que la vida volvía a su entorno, se levantó del suelo que lentitud y pacientemente se acercó a la grieta por donde accedieron minutos atrás. Asomó la cabeza y miró para ambos lados para asegurarse de que eso no los perseguía. Afortunadamente fue así e hizo una seña a Joker que se asomaba por la abertura aguardando alguna señal de que todo estaba bien.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro solo para observar la palidez de sus rostros. Sus ojos estaban fuera de foco y el silencio retumbaba con salvajismo en el ambiente. Ninguno quería hablar de lo que sucedió minutos atrás, aunque esperaban que el otro hiciese algún comentario respecto a eso. Al ver que ninguno de los dos deseaba discutir, charlar o siquiera comentar la terrible situación por la que pasaron, Joker fue al mismo lugar donde lanzó la piedra. Queen no se quedó atrás y lo siguió inmediatamente sin emitir sonido alguno. Sin embargo una desagradable sorpresa invadió sus rostros al ver que la salida estaba apenas a unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

Con hastío, Joker frunció el sueño y se dedicó a subir la pasarela sin apenas esforzarse. Una vez arriba le tendió una mano a su compañera para ayudarla a subir, la cual aceptó el ofrecimiento aunque realmente no lo necesitara. Se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos y se dirigieron a la escalera mecánica para subir hacía la zona segura.

Queen, que caminaba detrás de su líder, esperaba que este reprochara a todo el equipo por la actitud tan descuidada que los puso en esa situación. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver como Joker simplemente se quedaba en silencio una vez llegado al tope de la escalera. Aunque después de ver la escena que yacía frente a ella, pudo entender la situación a la perfección.

Todos se encontraban dentro de la cabina donde solían hacer planes o discutir el estado físico del equipo, solo que en vez de estar despiertos, estaban dormidos. Skull, que estaba en el fondo de las asientos, tenía su cabeza apoyada a la ventana y un pequeño hilo de baba se asomaba por la máscara. Panther por su lado se había tirado encima de Skull y dormía plácidamente en las piernas del mismo. Mona era usado de almohada por Noir, quien ocupaba tres asientos para así poder estirar sus piernas. Por otro lado, Oracle estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el costado de Fox que, al igual que Noir, ocupaba 3 asientos para estirar sus piernas.

-No los despiertes. Déjalos así. Salgamos de este lugar.- Susurró Joker.

Queen acató la orden y aprovechando que estaban en el primer piso, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida sin mirar atrás. Ninguno de los dijo nada y se limitaron a caminar en silencio, mientras que el ambiente se tornaba incómodo.

Pasaron a su equipo y subieron la escalera que los guiaba al inicio de mementos. Una vez allí, Joker sacó su celular del bolsillo y procedió a usar la aplicación para salir de Mementos. La vista se les nubló de golpe y sintieron el mundo de su alrededor distorsionarse. Luego de unos segundos tratando de mantener la compostura, la visión retornó lentamente y el escenario de la estación de trenes hizo acto de presencia.

Una vez recuperada su visión y asegurado que nadie los había visto aparecerse de la nada, Makoto y Ren se miraron.

-Mh… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- Preguntó Joker con suavidad.

-Si, no veo por qué no.- Respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
